Star Wars Republic Commando: Zero Hour
by The Republican1129
Summary: this story has been discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars republic commando or any type of star wars stuff, k.

* * *

Star Wars: Republic Commando Zero Hour

Chapter 1: Blood

A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Away…

"Move, move," I yelled, droids pushing us out the door.

All four of us raced for the near brush, vaulting over dead limbs and branches as we did so. My back hit hard against the tree as I fell down into place, and I saw Fi leap over me and do likewise against the other side. Darman was on my right, nestled against the ground, and Atin was peering up over the hedge line.

I held a finger to my helmet, signaling for quiet, and stole a peak myself.

I heard the distant sounds of brush scraping together, and then I saw a dark brown robe flow into view. I immediately swung my head back down to keep from being seen, and saw the rest of the squad around me do the same.

I nodded my heads once, indicating to get into attack position. Despite all the reassurance we had about being able to talk freely between our helmet comlinks, I didn't dare breathe a word. My hands were grasped tightly around my gun, the knuckles white, and slowly I began to shift my weight sideways so that I would be turned towards this robed figure.

As soon as my gun came near it's target, I heard the all-too-familiar hiss-crackle of a lightsaber igniting. And that could only mean one thing.

A Jedi.

My reflexes taking over, I jumped up to cover my squad from my crouched position, my hand just about to squeeze the trigger of my gun. But the Jedi apparently noticed me, or sensed me, before I could fire, and she swept her hand up as if signaling me to stop.

My feet suddenly left the ground as I flew backwards, and my rifle hand flew to the side. Less then a second later, my back hit the tree with a loud clang of metal against wood. The breath would have been knocked out of me had I not been wearing my armor, and only my fine-tuned reflexes kept my gun hand coming back up after it had lashed against the side of the tree.

A second later, as the sights of my gun lined up with the grey-skined Jedi, I opened fire. The blue bolts of my gun shot out toward the Jedi at a ferocious speed, and for a second I thought that they would hit. But then the Jedi's crimson lightsaber blade slashed in front of the bolts, and the blue plasma ricocheted off into the night.

I called orders to my team via comlink, "circle around. We'll flank her." There was a great deal of shuffling from the bushes. I kept her occupied while my comrades headed behind her. Then, beams of bright blue light shot from bushes and trees on all sides.

She took a few hits and she went down, her red blade extinguished. _Clank, Clank, Clank. _Heavy footsteps from inside the cave entrance echoed out towards us. _Super battle droids, _I thought, _better take cover, and quick, _as I dove under a bush. _CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!_ I thought on my feet and pressed the detonation switch on my remote detonator, and the base tore open leaving nothing but shrapnel and rock in its place. We radioed in mission success to the _Accuser_ our support ship. We walked at the pace of a snail over to the EP. We were exhausted, so we sat down and took our helmets off.

Darman held out a water bottle to me. He had an almost blank expression on his face, as always so serious. I took it warmly and not bothering to bring it to my lips; I poured it into my mouth. I passed it to my never exactly _exhausted _mate, Fi. He quickly drank it down in one gulp, in the same fashion I had. I took another bottle and handed it to Atin. He took it and drank. He kind of tried not to get in the way and, at the same time tried to help. He had a weird way of doing things that made him seem worried. A glint in the sky and a distant purr of an engine made us look up.

A gunship landed near us. "We're getting off this beast ridden rock!" I exclaimed. We hopped in and in a few minutes we were off. Once on our ship we were hurried into the briefing room to be reassigned.

"Incoming call for omega squad" said the voice. A holo of our fleet admiral appeared in the room.

"Omega squad your next mission is to Polus, an area covered entirely of industrial ash, it has made its own climate of frozen wastes, and snowy cities. The CIS have made a stronghold there. You must destroy the enemy's critical systems in order for us to eliminate the threat. The droids have built a massive canon which would knock us out of orbit. You need to take it out before we come into orbit. Once you take them out we will start our assault on the base. Good luck, you'll need it."

We were again rushed out into the hangar. We then saw a dark shadowy glob obviously Polus.

"Hey, that looks like that gum I was saving for later under my bed!" Fi joked. We laughed and headed for the gunship docked in the hangar.

We jumped in and were off into the blackness. We saw why every one was in such a hurry. A missile designed to destroy entire planets was docked there. We landed on a mesa with an opening into the droid headquarters. I jumped off and ran to the door blew it open with a few rounds and entered the base. We moved down a wide hall and into a room named appropiatly "shields".

We went in there were no guards so I walked up placed the detonator and left then we went into another room named "anti-air guns". And again no guards. The whole place was deserted.

I placed the second detonator in there then we left with no opposition. We ran down another hall and it opened to another room. Guess what this one had but the others didn't. Droids, lots of droids. We hid unnoticed.

They were standing there watching a huge screen which said, "twenty minutes till the destruction of Kamino." We ran back down the hall and found the last room which said "anti-infantry".

We ran inside, put the detonator and ran out. Apparently one of the wets had to use the potty and saw us so he yelled to his comrades to come after us.

Our enemies surrounded us giving us no opportunity for escape. I fired off a few rounds to no avail. Dropping my gun, I ran towards the enemy commander, jumped, and…


	2. Chapter 2: Sweat

Chapter 2: Sweat

_Clack!_ The scream of metal on metal, echoed through the hallway. _Oh, Sith, _I thought, as I flew across the room, a verpine shatter round square in my chest. I hit the wall head first. Last thing I heard of my comrades were the echoed screams of the slaughter that I knew was taking place. Then it all faded into black…

The next thing I know is that I'm lying on a cot, stripped of my armor and weapons, wearing simple rags, in a room that smelled like bantha fodder. At that time, I thought I was in a Separatist Detention Center.

"Hey, sleeping beauty woke up!" Said a very skinny, black male talking to his comrades. He walked over to me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"You want to find out," I said.

"Oh so scary. Listen, I've seen things that you would not want to see in your life, however short that may now turn out to be."

I stood up. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"

"Fine." He threw a right hook. All I had to do was squat down, swing my leg out, and trip my opponent. He fell down with a _thud, _while his friends backed away from me slowly. He got back up, ready to strike. And strike he did, with a roundhouse kick to my side. Catching it, I pull him towards me, ramming my fist, _squish_, into his face. I let go and he stumbled back onto the cot.

_That was easy enough, _I thought,_ they can't even fight._ I walked over to my near-unconscious enemy and held out my hand to help him get up. He looked at it confused, like it was the grudge or something.

"Why are you helping me?" He said, taking the hand and, still looking confused.

"Because you remind of someone I knew," Remembering his old squad mate, Varden, who always got into fights with the other squad members. Mostly fist fights but, sometimes he fought with the team leader, Jax, for control.

"Knew?"

"Yah, he died in the battle of Geonosis."

"Geo-what-a?"

"You have never heard of the battle for Geonosis?"

"No, I've pretty much been here my entire life."

"What system are we in?"

"Kessel," he said with a grim outlook.

"As in the _spice mines of Kessel_?" I said back astonished. I had heard of this place when I was on triple zero. It was supposed to be a basic slave mongering mine for mostly glitterstim and high explosive bomb cores. It did not sound good.

"Afraid so, mate," he said, barely holding back his tears.

So it wasn't a Separatist prison.

My back hurt, as I plowed my pick down into the hard bed rock, sweat trickling was so hot that I had to stop for a second.

_Zzzzaap! _Pain coursedthrough my body as the shock stick touched my body

I heard the Weequay slave master behind me say, "Get back to work!"

My body reacted before he could blink, spinning around I brought up my fist up under his chin, sending him into the air. I grabbed his dropped shock stick and ran for the door. It was locked by a Genesis 0330 keypad.

I heard the slaves footsteps behind me, so I turned to them and said, "Do you want to get out of this bantha smelling hole." I heard a few yeses from the crowd. "Then I'm going to need you all to help me do that."

And, so I developed a plan that I revere to this day...


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

Chapter 3: Tears

I ran through the dimly lit corridor with my slave comrade's, the few experts that had military experience came with me on our assault on the weapons cache. Earlier, we had taken the 3d map holo's from the slave master I had taken out. Now, coming upon the cache I signaled for the one they called Alex, to come up next to me.

"You know the plan, right?" I said to him, as I continued to go further towards the armory. Seeing the door I was supposed to hide behind, I continued to talk. "You can do this, just don't be scared, alright."

"Yes sir, I can do this easily," he said, continuing on as I hid inside the room. It was a simple storage closet used by janitors, not very useful unless used properly. It was rather big, so the rest of the team could fit in also. Taking the electro shocker that I got from the guard, I simply waited for the footsteps to come back down the hall.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Alex had flutters. He knew what he had to do. He was one of the team that was essential to the continuation of the breakout. The job was easy enough. He'd rehearsed it all before. But...

He saw the guards stationed at the door, one was sitting down having lunch, his blaster five feat from his body, while the other was sleeping, his cap over his face. When the guard that _was _awake saw him, he dropped his lunch box and scrambled for his rifle.

All Alex did was say "don't shoot," and put his hands up in surrender. "I've come to give myself up, I know we will all get caught anyways."

"We?" the guard questioned in surprise, lowering his rifle. "Are there more breakers?"

"Yes, mmmany," he said, easily faking a cower of fear. "I can take you to them if you want."

"Yes, I wish to take them down myself," he said, with a smirk. _This will make my career,_ he thought, _Capturing escaped prisoners will be an easy way to climb through the ranks._

Alex led the guard back down the corridor, speeding up so fast that he turned the corner before the guard could catch up. When he saw the janitor's closet he stopped about a yard down the corridor, so that the guard, when he stopped to catch his breath, was right where he was supposed to be.

"Why have you stopped? Why are we standing in an empty corridor!?" He screamed, his weapon still at his side.

"Well, there's an easy answer for that," he answered smugly, causing the guard to get suspicious. _Zzzzap._The guard quickly jolted into the air out of pure surprise at the electrode shock of Niner's stun stick. Falling down to the ground, the last thing guard heard was Alex saying "Guess what? You've just been punk'd," and the guards mind fell back into utter blackness...

* * *

"Good job, Alex. You did it," I said, as we congratulated our comrade.

"Now, can we please continue our campaign," as he got tired of all of the worship.

"Yes, we have to get moving," I said, grabbing the downed guards blaster. We continued down the corridor, back to the weapons cache where the guard still slept. I shot him in the chest, a clean hole right down the center of the collarbone. No blood, no fight, that was it, death instantly.

The door was guarded by a simple key card lock, with a biometrics hand scanner. Pulling the dead guard closer to the scanner, I placed his hand on the scanner, and took his key card out of his pocket, the swiped it.

The door opened with a swish, revealing the treasures that were essential to the escape effort. "Grab a rifle, and liberate some prisoners!" I yelled so that everyone could hear me, still searching for my confiscated DC-17. Then, I saw it. My rifle was sitting there near a box of thermal detonators.

I took it and gathered my forces to get our assault ready. "Alright, you know the drill. Alpha squad with me, Beta squad your commanded by whoever you think is fit."

"Alright, I'll do it," said a male who I recognized as Worsh, who was the first person I met in the mine. " I'll lead Beta."

"OK, lets do this," I yelled, as I led my squad out the door...

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Alright, Dar I need a charge here!" Tay said, leading the rest of Omega squad down the corridor. He was just assigned yesterday to the heartbroken and battered team. He knew they really didn't want a new leader. It was a real downer to see his team not respect him.

"Why don't you do it Tay," Atin said back, defiantly.

"It's alright I can do it," Darman said, limping over to place the simulated charge. He had never expected to be back here in Kamino's killing house. "I got it, Tay."

Later that day...

* * *

"With all due respect, sir, how am I supposed to lead my squad on a mission if that same squad doesn't acknowledge my leadership," Tay answered.

"They were fine with Niner as their leader. Hopefully, they will warm up to you, too," Skirata said back.

"Fine, have it your way, sir." And he marched out of the room.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Blaster fire whizzed back and forth across the corridor. A grenade skittered across the floor. "Flash bang! Hit the floor," I yelled, as I picked up the still ticking grenade and through it right back. There was a great big flash, and boom to go with it but blaster fire still came out of the smoke hitting me on the shoulder. One armed I shot three of the attackers and then a last shot came directly at me, pulverising my leg. I dropped, unable to stand any longer. I crawled back down the corridor, to take a defensive position behind the corner. I didn't quite make it before Beta came in to save our sheb's. Worsh and I laid down supressive fire as his team pulled my injured squad to safety.

"Bout' time you showed up, dik'ut," I yelled over the blaster rounds.

"Well, I actually thought you could manage a simple rescue before you got your shebs kicked," Worsh replied, taking out our attackers, round by round.

"You couldn't have done any better!" I said back.

_Boom!!!_ I knew that sound all to well. It was the sound of an airlock depressurizing.

* * *

The captain of the guard came up to, Tay, the team's new leader. "Sir, thank you for coming. I thought we were going to have to fight them ourselves," he said, out of breath. "We have identified their leader, and are planning a counter strike."

"Alright, who have you identified the leader as?" Atin asked. Obligingly, the captain held out a folder, marked "1129."

"Our newest slave, who we bought from a one Jupiter the Hutt. He is armed with a DC-17 and backed by somewhere around 70 men and women," the captain stated, have already been familiar with report.

"A DC? How in Mandalore's name did he get that kind of firepower?" Fi asked, astonished by what the captain had said.

"Well, Jupiter said that the man and the blaster were a packaged deal, and we needed more blaster power, so we accepted," the captain replied.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Tay asked, ready to take on this threat.

"I am glad you asked..."


End file.
